Forbidden Forest and Forbidden Uncles
by twillandbonnie
Summary: Lily Luna is in the Forbidden Forest when she finds a certain Deathly Hallow and gets to meet a certain dead uncle. ONESHOT.


Lily wasn't very good at following rules.

Not at all.

If you set a rule in place, you should expect her to break it. She always did.

Want to know a secret?

Sometimes she did it on _purpose_.

But don't tell her mum… or James. If he knows, he'll decide to recruit her into his mischief making schemes which she has absolutely, positively, zero interest in at all!

She has her own mischief making schemes to take care of, but like she said before, don't tell her mum or James.

Which is why Lysander should have expected her to wander off into the Forbidden Forest which according to him was 'forbidden for a reason.' He shouldn't have left her alone, and this wouldn't be happening. It was completely, 100% his fault, right?

Right.

It was beginning to get dark which was slightly worrisome, but that wasn't a big deal to her for she never had much sense.

Lysander told her it was her Gryffindor idiocy.

He didn't understand, you see, because he was a Ravenclaw, an irritating one at that.

Still, Lysander was her best friend… didn't stop her from telling him exactly what she thought about him. She always was far too honest.

She was in the Forbidden Forest, like stated before, and she was glancing up at the now dark sky. She wasn't afraid, of course not, she was just slightly uncomfortable with being lost in the Forbidden Forest when it was dark.

Not that she was lost. Lily Potter _never _gets _lost_.

She was stumbling around when she saw a glint, just a tiny glint of something shiny, something bright. She squatted down to examine the glinting object. It was an oddly shaped stone, and it was blood red. That sounded rather gruesome though, so she'd call it ruby red. Rubies are nice, aren't they?

She picked it up naturally, because even if it was cursed or some dark object that could possibly, you know, kill her, she was _Lily Potter_. Her dad would save her… or something like that. She peered at the stone and could make out some scratch marks on it. They looked very nearly like the marks on Daddy's wand, she thought, but that was silly. Very silly indeed. Maybe Lysander had been onto something when he commented on her idiocy.

No, he couldn't have been.

So she continued to examine it and held it in her palm tightly, making a small cut in her hand, pricking blood from the cut.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, but don't tell her mum that. She said that even if Uncle Ron said that, Lily couldn't.

Maybe, maybe it was the _Resurrection Stone_. No, it couldn't be. Well, it could, but no it couldn't. Lily decided that there was only one way to figure out if it was.

She shut her eyes tightly, gripping the little rock and thought, _Think of a dead person, Lily_.

So she thought and thought before deciding on just one. _I've never met Uncle Fred, and no one likes to talk about him… _

She opened her eyes wider than before to see a translucent person. The figure looked like one of the Hogwarts ghosts but was slightly less… there. He looked not much younger than Teddy but older than James, much older than James.

"Are you my Uncle Fred?" she asked cautiously.

He looked just like Uncle George just not… old.

And he had two ears.

He also looked slightly confused and dizzy and didn't seem to quite know _what in hell _was going on.

"Uncle Fred?" he asked, starting to grin. "I'm Fred, so I guess so. Who are you then?"

"Lily," she answered in introduction. "Lily Potter, and _you're _my Uncle Fred!" she exclaimed with a bright smile, nearly bouncing in her excitement. "No one likes to talk about you much, 'specially not Uncle George. Mum says I shouldn't ask, but I do want to meet you _ever so much_. And now I am!"

During her ramblings about how George didn't like to talk about him made his mood slightly dampen but he said cheerfully, "So you're Harry and Ginny's kid? Any siblings? Any cousins?"

"Oh!" she said, ready to tell about her many, _many _family members. "I've got two older brothers! James and Albus, but they're both prats. I've got Teddy, too, and he's practically my brother but his parents died when he was an itsy bitsy baby. Same time you died, too! Then Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey have Molly and Lucy. Lucy's okay, but she always tells my mum when I do something that I'm not really, technically supposed to do. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have Rose and Hugo. Hugo's great! He's nearly my best friend, but cousins don't count as best friends. Lysander is my best friend. Then Vicky, Dominique, and Louis are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's. Uncle George and Aunt Angie've got Roxanne and Fred," she babbled on.

"Fred?" he asked quietly at first but then burst out laughing. "Well they were all getting it on, weren't they?"

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "What were they getting on?" she asked in slight confusion, starting to get over her initial rush of excitement.

Fred grinned broadly and asked her, "Do you know where babies come from, Lily-flower?"

She answered reluctantly, "James says they come from Hell, but Daddy says that you brew a potion to make a baby. I think that both of them might be lying though."

"Well, I'm going to tell you the truth," Fred started. "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much…."

* * *

Lily jumped off of the Hogwarts Express and started running towards the large bunch of Weasleys and Potters, abandoning her friends and family behind.

Her mum had her arms open wide to wrap her in a hug, but Lily ran right past her, causing a frown to appear on her face.

Lily ran straight to her one-eared uncle who was waiting with a smile for his two children to get off of the train, but they seemed to be taking their time.

"Uncle George! Uncle George! I met Uncle Fred! I really did!" she yelled as she hugged him. "He looks just like you just not so old and he has two ears," she said pointing to the earless side of his head.

His face went blank as he stiffly hugged his niece and asked quietly, "You did?"

She nodded eagerly and continued, "He even told me where babies come from." She wrinkled her nose. "I can't believe you people would want to do _that_ even if it is for us little blessings to grace the world with our presence, but I guess it must have its appeals. Uncle Fred says it does. He says it's quite fun, but I just don't see it."

A small smile graced her uncle's face as he chuckled softly.

"And he told me to tell you something!" she remembered. "He says he misses you, but he'll see you again one day. He says he'll be waiting."

His eyes were starting to tear up and other members of the family had started listening in on the conversation between the two gingers. Lily opened her mouth to add something.

"He also says that he reckons he's still better looking than you."


End file.
